1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a server for combining images and to a method of controlling this server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a color image is superimposed on a background image, a color image suited to the color tone of the background image is selected automatically in one example of the prior art (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-320576).
However, this example of the prior art only takes into consideration two types of images, namely the background image and the color image superimposed on the background image.